thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Incan Empire (Aztec Empire)
The Incan Empire, Inca Empire, or Inka Empire (Quechua: Tawantinsuyu) is a country in the occidental part of South America. It is bordered by nearby all South American countries, and is bordered by the Aztec Empire, Gran Columbia, Amazonia Republic, Brazil, Bolivia, Argentina, Chile, and the Republic of the Patagonia. It is the second largest country by both area and population in South America. With a population of 184,447,821 people, it is one of the most populous countries in the world. Its capital city is Cuzco, which has been the capital since its foundation in 1438. Cuzco, with 6,348,935 people, is the second largest city in the country, and the administrative, political, military, financial, and the cultural center of the Incan Empire. The largest city is Quito, which is also one of the largest cities in the world with an estimated 25,618,423 people as of 2020. Quito serve as the second most important financial, cultural, political and entertainment capital of South America, and has one of the largest GDP of any city in the Americas with over $690 billion. At 3,985,000 square kilometres, it is the fourth largest country by total area in the Americas. The official language of the Incan Empire is Quechua, although hundreds of local languages and dialects of Quechua are spoken. The Inca referred to their empire as Tawantinsuyu which can be translated as The Four Regions or The Four United Provinces. It is a country with varied relief, therefore, it has a lot of natural zones, like desert in the coast and the south, the Andes mountain range, and rainforest in the Amazonas and Central America. The Incan Empire was the largest empire in pre-Columbian America. The administrative, political and military center of the empire was located in Cuzco, Incan Empire. The Inca civilization arose from the highlands of the Incan Empire sometime in the early 13th century. From 1438 to 1533, the Incas used a variety of methods, from conquest to peaceful assimilation, to incorporate a large portion of western South America, centered on the Andean mountain ranges of Andes. In the 16th century, the Spanish came to the Americas, trying to conquer the Incan Empire but failed due to the heavy resistance from the Incans. The Incan Empire fought in the World War I, was one of the four Axis Powers in the World War II and invaded the Aztec Empire in the second largest military operation in human history. It succesfully occupied and annexted the Aztec Empire, but was later defeated. It was after World War II occupied by the two superpowers United States of America and the Aztec Empire during the Cold War until the 1980s, when the last U.S. and Aztec troops leaved the country. Since the 1980s, the Incan Empire saw an rapid increase in the Incan economy, emerging as a economic and military potential superpower, as well as an energy superpower. It is now the fourth largest economy in the Americas with a very high standard of living among the Incan population. The United States, Aztec Empire, Brazil and the Incan Empire together are called the "Four American Tigers" due to their roles as the four largest economies in the Western Hemisphere. The Incan economy is the second largest in Latin America by nominal GDP ($10.556 trillion) and GDP by purchasing power parity (PPP) ($13.186 trillion). The Incan economy has grown in huge steps since the Aztec-U.S. forces withdrew from the country in the 1980s. The basic feature of economic policy of government is the priority of ecology and adherence of the concept of "optimum consumption". The Incan Empire is now the world's fastest-growing major economy, and its economy has increased its GDP with over $10 trillion in the last three to four decades. Tawantinsuyu has very advanced agriculture with millennial traditions. Highly efficient, environmentally friendly ancient methods of plant cultivation allowed Tawantinsuyu to become the world's leading producer of organic food. Tawantinsuyu adheres strictly to the ideology of "open source food", disclosing the exact quantitative formulation of any product and the origin of all ingredients by placing the QR-code on each package. Thousands of "Mikuna" organic food supermarkets are opened around the world. The mining industry is also well-developed in the empire. Tawantinsuyu has rich deposits of copper, tin, silver, gold, platinum and other rare metals, and also oil and gas fields. Recently, however, with the tightening of environmental policy, the government take a precautionary approach to mining operations and strategies to minimize environmental risks, despite the fact that the deposits are far from exhausted. The so-called "Five Metals Act" prohibits the use of any metal, except for relatively non-toxic iron, copper, tin, silver, and gold, everywhere where this use isn't an absolute necessity. In the field of energy Tawantinsuyu has abundant hydropower resources, and is also actively developing solar, wind and hydrothermal power. To date, approximately 85% of the energy (including cars) is received from renewable sources, and the government aims to increase this by up to 95% in the next 10 years. The Incan Armed Forces, the second largest military of South America, is divided in the Royal Incan Army, the Royal Incan Navy, and the Royal Incan Air Force. The Royal Incan Army comprises of 2,500,000 active troops and have more than 15,000 tanks, the Royal Incan Air Force operates more than 3,300 aircraft and the Royal Incan Navy operates 506 warships, including two supercarriers, four aircraft carriers, six guided-missile battlecruisers, eight guided-missile heavy cruisers, twelve guided-missile cruisers, thirty guided-missile destroyers and more than forty-eight intercontinential ballistic missile submarines, nuclear-powered submarines, attack submarines, etc. The Incan Empire is one of South America's two military superpowers and a newly-established nuclear weapons state. The Incan Armed Forces possesses more than 10,500 active nuclear warheads, one of the largest stockpiles of weapons of mass destruction in the world. The Incan Empire has joined the Aztec Empire in the War on Drugs. Category:Nations (Aztec Empire)